Nada que Perder
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: TH. Bella odia cumplir años, sólo porque Edward es menor que ella. Pero él está dispuesto a enseñarle que el amor no tiene edad. Bella&Edward. Fluff. OneShot. Cooperación con GothicCharm.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Y el título del fic fue sacado de la canción _You and me_ de Lifehouse.

**Summary:** TH. Bella odia cumplir años, sólo porque Edward es menor que ella. Pero él está dispuesto a enseñarle que el amor no tiene edad. Bella&Edward. Fluff. OneShot.

**» Notas:** Quería agradecerle a Jane (**GothicCharm**) por ayudarme con éste OneShot, que fue nuestra primera cooperación. Y, que sepan, las partes más lindas y poéticas de esta historia las escribió ella, yo sólo tengo poder autoritario sobre la trama. (?)

**» Notas 2:** Al principio este oneshot iba a ser publicado el domingo, el cumpleaños de Bella, pero no alcanzamos a terminarlo. Hoy, 16 de septiembre, lo publico. x)

* * *

**» Recomendación musical:**

-_Somewhere in Between_ & _You and me_ - Lifehouse

* * *

**Nada que Perder**

_Por Janelle Mindfreak & GothicCharm_

_

* * *

_

_«Porque estoy en algún lugar en medio_  
_de lo que es real y sólo un sueño»_

**Domingo, 13 de septiembre.**

_Bien_, pensó_._ Y suspiró.

Si estamos puestos a ser sinceros desde el principio, Bella debería admitir que no es tan reacia a celebrar su cumpleaños. Siempre ha sido así, la verdad, desde que tiene memoria. Pero ahora, más que no ser _«reacia»_, tiene un grado de repulsión bastante alto respecto al hecho de agregarle años a su licencia de conducir, a su osito de peluche y a ella misma.

Y si seguimos con ésta cosa de la honestidad, también se debería saber que (vale, tal vez ella no te lo diga, pero en su diario está escrito por todos lados) tiene una razón concreta para querer quedarse sin cumpleaños al menos dos años, porque con uno le queda el gusto a poco. Y tal vez Alice no la comprenda, y le diga que _¿¡Cómo que no quieres nada para tu cumpleaños!?_, pero Bella es firme con sus ideas y no da el brazo a torcer (aunque el regalo de Alice esté colgado en el perchero de la entrada luego de haber sido usado —bonito abrigo—).

El día no deja de repetírsele en la mente de manera insoportable, y es fastidioso. Así que sólo se dispone a mirar por el ventanal, observando el paisaje reluciente que se deleita tras de esta. Todo está húmedo por la lluvia que azotó la ciudad el día anterior, y es bonito. A Bella nunca le agradó la lluvia, para nada. Pero debía admitir que le daba un lindo toque al paisaje.

Y sabe que sólo esta tratando de desviarse del tema, intentando que el color de los árboles y el sonido del viento ocupen todo su mente y su pensar. Aunque no lo logra, claro que no. Pero Isabella es lo suficientemente testaruda cómo para negárselo hasta a ella misma.

Entonces mira su reloj, 6:45pm en punto, y el sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto en la puerta se hace escuchar en todo el salón principal del departamento (como en todos los días, de lunes a viernes). Entonces entra esa _razón_, con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una bolsa en la mano, el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa torcida.

—Buenas tardes —saluda la razón.

Y sería una ocasión como esa cuando Bella se cubre los ojos, suspira y se frustra; nada muy fuera de lo normal. Piensa rápidamente en cómo ignorar la galanura inconsciente de la razón. ¡Qué razón más mala!

—Hola, Edward.

Porque la razón de querer dejar de cumplir años tenía nombre y apellido, y era Edward. Más conocido por Bella como Edward "Amor Platónico" Masen.

Lo había conocido como quien ve el periódico frente a su puerta un sábado por la mañana (extraña coincidencia). Ella necesitaba dinero, y él un lugar para vivir. Sus vidas se unían por un cartel pegado a fuera que decía _«Se arrienda habitación»_. Son esa clase de cosas y hechos que te hacen pensar dos veces antes de afirmar que el destino existe y si no son sólo coincidencias.

Bella realmente deseaba cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada y gritarse —a ella misma— idiota e imbécil una y otra vez. ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡No, no lo era! ¿Acaso ella había decidido tener fondos de dinero microscópicos? ¿Acaso ella había decidido que él necesitara lugar para vivir? Suspiró nuevamente, culpando por segunda vez en el día a eso llamado «destino».

Lo volvió a mirar disimuladamente, cómo siempre, sin que él lo notara, o eso creía ella. Enredó algunos mechones de su cabello chocolate en sus dedos, intentando atraer su atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea su compañero de cuarto. Alias, "Amor Platónico". Suspiró rendida cuando sus ojos, por voluntad propia, se volvieron a posar sobre él. Sobre Edward "Amor Platónico" Masen. Y la sorpresa le golpeó el interior, mostrándose también por el exterior cuando vio que él también la observaba.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Bella? —Pregunta amablemente. La misma conversación casual de siempre. La misma cortesía desde el primer día que aquél varonil y perfecto hombre había estado compartiendo el mismo espacio con Bella.

Es cuando ella se permite ser un poco buena consigo misma y con él, y le sonríe, no esa sonrisa que le dedica a Mike Newton para que la deje de molestar en el trabajo, mucho menos esa sonrisa forzada que le da a los clientes de la biblioteca, tampoco esa sonrisa (o mueca) que pone cuando Alice le dice que irán de compras, no; es esa sonrisa reservada sólo para él, que no le pone a nadie más. Claro, muy diferente es que él no lo sepa. Pero que Bella lo sepa ya le basta a ella misma, y está bien.

Y es que cuando está con él le es muy difícil no curvar la boca.

—Nada fuera de lo común —se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

Y ella reconstruye los pasos de su amigo-que-quiere-que-sea-más-que-eso (porque tampoco es culpa de ella que ya no le vea como el niñato un año y diez meses menor que ella.

No es su culpa que de repente haya dejado de ser Edward "Pequeño" Masen para convertirse en el "Amor Platónico". Tampoco es culpa de ella que el nombre de su compañero de piso esté en su diario. No. Échale la culpa al lápiz):

Edward dejará la bolsa en el perchero, junto al abrigo que Alice le regaló a Bella. Se quitará la chaqueta y ella se lo comerá con los ojos sin que él se de cuenta. Entonces, cuando volteé, ella desviará la mirada y será cuando él la mire. Bella jugará con un mechón de su cabello mientras espera que Edward se vaya a sentar con ella en el sofá, y él le pondrá ese mechón con el que jugaba tras su oreja, y su corazón explotará y se le pondrán coloradas las mejillas. Luego Edward preguntará detalles sobre su día y ella dirá que _Mike Newton es un baboso, no quiero salir con él. ¿Es que no entiende que 'no' es 'no'?_. Y Edward se reirá, pero sonará un poco forzado, y a Bella no le importará, porque no prestará demasiada atención, son más importantes los ojos verdes de Edward y el cómo brillan cuando ríe (forzadamente).

Porque Edward es demasiado predecible para ella.

(¿O tal vez Bella lo conoce demasiado bien? Sí, ella cree que es eso.)

Y en los labios de Bella se forma esa sonrisita astuta cuando Edward hace exactamente lo que ella predijo. Pero, esta vez puede sentir cómo el calor en sus mejillas se intensifica. Quizá porque se encontraba pensando en lo que él iba a hacer o no. O quizá simplemente porque él la toca, y eso cada vez se vuelve más fuerte dentro de ella. Porque su corazón se aceleraba de un instante a otro, y sus pulmones la amenazan con no permitir que el aire llegue a ellos. Pero no es como si Bella fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para recordar en ese momento cómo se hacía para exhalar.

Fija sus ojos achocolatados en sus pies, en sus medias a rayas. Ya no sentía vergüenza porque Edward la viera así: con un 'pijama' descuidado, si es que se lo puede llamar pijama a una simple remera vieja de color gris y a unos pantalones holgados y cómodos de color blanco. Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a _esa_ Bella. A la desprolija y adorable mujer que no parecía que fuese mayor que él. Ella era la que él conocía y a la que él apreciaba. Con la que él había entablado la relación de amistad y con la que compartía constantes conversaciones afables.

Si estamos puestos a ser sinceros desde el principio, Bella debería admitir que no es tan reacia a celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero si seguimos con ésta cosa de la honestidad, ella ha de admitir que guardó un silencio cómodo para que Edward la abrazara, le besara la mejilla (quizá hasta le despeinara el pelo como su corazón comienza a saltar en su pecho), y para que le dijera que _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!_ mientras la mira a los ojos y ella se pierde en su mirar.

Pero nada.

Y sigue esperando. Pero Edward lo único que puede hacer es relatarle lo emocionante que se pone _eso de trabajar de maestro de piano_. Bella, que ve lo llena de verdad, que no miente, fuerza _esa_ sonrisa otra vez, intentando mentirse a sí misma que salió bien, que ella miente bien, que sabe actuar. Pero Edward no es tonto, y entrecierra los ojos, haciendo una mueca se pregunta si_ ¿será una buena idea después de todo…?_

Bella se incomoda al ver esa mirada perspicaz de Edward, así que sólo sigue con esa sonrisa mal fingida y le hace preguntas tontas (que ya las ha hecho varias veces, pero les cambia el orden de las palabras, _una y otra vez_ ). Y él sólo puede parpadear repetidamente, y disponerse a contestarlas con entusiasmo actuado (pero sí le sale bien, a diferencia de ella). Y Bella cree que de veras le interesa hablar sobre sus alumnos.

* * *

La puerta sonaba insistentemente, y no era como si a ella le gustara ser despertada así un sábado. Se había quedado dormida sobre las cuentas que habían llegado la semana pasada (tres días después que había colgado el anuncio afuera), y un poco de la tinta se le había quedado grabada en la comisura del labio antes de que la quitara con el dorso de su mano.

Abrió la puerta casi en el octavo golpe. Y sabe que nunca se arrepentiría de haber abierto esa puerta.

Un muchacho de unos veintitrés años, más alto que ella y con la mirada más verde que ella pudo nunca ver, estaba parado en el umbral, con una mochila al hombro, la respiración agitada y el cabello despeinado. Sonrió, jadeante.

—Hola —saludó. Acto seguido levantó el cartel que Bella había colgado afuera hace una semana y tres días (ella contaba incluso las horas, se podría decir)—. ¿Es aquí donde se arrienda la habitación?

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. —Pues… sí.

—Excelente —el chico sonrió torcidamente y ella quedó deslumbrada por la galanura de su rostro—. La quiero, si es que no está ocupada antes…

—Oh, ¡no! Para nada, está vacante. Pasa.

Bella se hizo a un lado para que el extraño ingresara en el departamento. Ella necesitaba ese dinero urgentemente, la habían despedido de su antiguo empleo hace un par de meses, y desde ahí que seguía buscando otros; pero no había tenido mucha suerte, y ya no podía andar dependiendo de la billetera de Alice (por mucho que a Alice le gustara ayudar a Bella con estas cosas). ¿Qué mejor solución que arrendar aquella habitación que nunca usaba?

¡Y mira! A la semana y tres días ya la tenía ocupada…

… por un muchacho del que no conocía prácticamente nada.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Bella pensó que ella debía presentarse primero. —Soy Bella —y le extendió la mano al chico, sonriendo, que aún seguía con la mochila al hombro—. Tengo veintidós.

Él le devolvió con una sonrisa (pero no la misma torcida que había hecho allá fuera, y no es que Bella se diera cuenta, en realidad…), y alargó su mano hasta la de Bella. Se la apretó con suavidad, como a una muñeca frágil. —Edward —se presentó él—. Veinte.

La boca de Bella se abrió de sorpresa. _¿¡Veinte!?_

—Sí —respondió él, sonriente y orgulloso. Bella no se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Pareces mayor —fue lo único que atinó a decir para hacerle olvidar al muchachito su pensamiento en voz alta.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

Y ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

Y no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió en realidad. Quizá pasaron varios minutos, quizá unas pocas horas, no esta segura. Pero sí esta segura de que no puede soportarlo más. Sólo se apresura a levantarse del sofá, a poner su mejor sonrisa (a ella le gusta llamarla 'mejor', no es que de verdad lo sea) y a disculparse con un simple _Voy al baño, permiso_ . Y hacía allí va; sintiendo la mirada de Edward en su espalda, quemándola. Se encierra, y apoya su espalda en la puerta. Suspira profundamente, y las comisuras de sus labios se bajan (aunque le agradecen que por fin las deje descansar luego de largo rato con una sonrisa nada creíble).

Si prolongamos eso de la franqueza, ella debía admitir que los ojos le picaban. Pero ella es testaruda. Así que sólo cierra los párpados, cubriendo sus ojos del color del chocolate, sin dejar salir a ese líquido incoloro que deseaba deslizarse por sus mejillas. Vuelve a suspirar, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Después de todo, la madera fría de la puerta del cuarto de baño contra su espalda la tranquiliza un poco.

Es difícil, la verdad (intenta no mentirse demasiado a sí misma). Sí, vale, Edward sabe que a ella no le gusta su cumpleaños —no sabe el por qué—, pero tampoco Bella quería que él lo hiciera pasar por completo. De los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos, ésta era la primera vez que él _olvidaba_ su cumpleaños. Y dolía, también. No es que ella se hiciera ilusiones, es sólo que quería escuchar ese _Feliz cumpleaños, Bella_ por parte de Edward, solamente para escuchar (otra vez) cómo suena en los labios de Edward. Sólo eso. Escuchar cómo suena con su voz.

Cierra los ojos, e intenta oír su voz en su mente, diciendo esa frase que él no había dicho. Lanza una risita irónica al notar la poca creatividad que tiene. La voz de su mente era una mala imitación que no hace justicia a la voz de mil campanillas que tiene Edward. Suspira nuevamente y abre los ojos. Luce tonta y darse cuenta de ello hace que una sonrisa desanimada se le dibuje en los labios.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —escucha que pregunta Edward. Ella no se dio cuenta, hasta este momento, que hace ya varios minutos que estaba en el baño.

Trata, inútilmente, de responder con un _Sí_ , pero nada (si apenas pudo abrir los labios) salió de su boca. Y la respiración se le corta, la voz de Edward sólo muestra preocupación (y ella lo sabe), pero no puede responderle. Se pregunta si de veras está bien. Porque quizá, sólo quizá, no podía responderle porque sabe que le mentirá si dice que sí.

Y así lo hace, le miente (sin la mano en el corazón).

Sale del baño fingiendo una _Jaqueca que me molesta a los mil horrores, Edward. Sólo quiero dormir un rato_ y se va a su habitación después de desearle las buenas noches a las 7:50pm. No le gustó el día, fue un asco. Lanzó directamente al bote de basura el chocolate que Mike Newton le había regalado por su cumpleaños (se había derretido dentro de su cartera).

Entonces, antes de dormir —quizás sí tenía un poco de sueño—, Bella se pregunta que si Mike pudo recordar su cumpleaños, ¿por qué Edward no?

Vale, sabe que no es una niñita que cree en cuentos de hadas; y a los veinticuatro ya se sabe aceptar una derrota amorosa. Pero, ¡vamos! Que Bella no se de cuenta que su príncipe está al otro lado de la puerta, con el oído bien pegado a ésta.

* * *

—Entonces la cosa iría así —comenzó Bella—: serán setenta dólares al mes y…

—¿Setenta dólares _al mes_? ¿Tan barato? —exclamó Edward, sorprendido— Yo venía preparado para pagar al menos ciento veinte y…

—Edward, no necesito tanto…

—Novena al mes, y se me permite ver televisión por tiempo ilimitado —ofreció él, cruzándose de brazos. Bella estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando él agregó:—. Y ayudaré con los víveres.

—¡No! Tal vez necesite dinero, pero no quiero depender de alguien más. ¿Vale? Puedes comprarte todo lo que quieras, _para ti_, pero yo no aceptaré ni un peso más del de la renta.

—Mira y cómo eres testaruda —dijo Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Noventa al mes y cable ilimitado, vale —aceptó casi a regañadientes.

A Bella le dieron ganas de reír por eso del cable ilimitado. Tenía que darle puntos de creatividad al chiquillo. —Además —dijo ella— nada de, ¿cómo decirlo…?, _acciones raras_ dentro del departamento, pequeño pillín. Tu novia tendrá que esperar.

—No tengo novia —dijo Edward entre risitas.

Fue un golpe de sorpresa para Bella. La verdad, era muy difícil imaginar que alguien como Edward Masen (sí, ya le había dicho su apellido) no tuviera novia. Es decir, sólo hay que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que es alguien demasiado especial que no debería dejarse pasar.

—Bien —respondió Bella—, yo tampoco tengo novio, así que estamos bien.

Edward inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, y soltó su sonrisa torcida. El brillo de sus ojos provocó en Bella una extraña sensación en el estómago, como de nervios. Ella volvió la mirada al papel que había bajo sus manos, y escribió el acuerdo al que había llegado con Edward.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades hay que dos personas solteras, de diferente sexo, vivan en la misma casa? —preguntó él con diversión en su tono aterciopelado de voz. Bella no respondió—. No creo que muchas.

—¿Cuál es el punto de eso? —preguntó Bella, fingiendo que seguía anotando, cuando, en realidad, estaba prestando toda su atención al chico y sus palabras.

—Que esto será interesante.

Y Bella no sabía cuánta razón tenía él.

* * *

**Lunes, 14 de septiembre.**

Se levantó incluso antes que Edward. Bella tenía la sofocante sensación que no quería ver a nadie. Había aceptado (un poco) que Edward pasara por alto su cumpleaños, pero ¿Alice? ¿Y Jacob? Eso era inaudito. ¡Eran sus mejores amigos! Y ni una llamada ni tal, ni siquiera un mensaje. Algo raro estaba pasando, y era demasiado obvio. El segundo nombre de Alice, obviamente, no era "Discreción". El de Jacob no era, mucho menos, "Olvido".

Al menos sus padres sí se habían acordado. Bella se prometió no borrar los mensajes de texto que le habían enviado por móvil.

El trabajo fue aburrido, se dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo a releer _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_, porque era más interesante estar en la mente de Wilde que ver a Mike Newton intentando flirtear con una chica para sacarle celos; era patético.

Y no fue mucho mejor cuando salió. Su monovolumen tuvo una pequeña maña y no quiso partir sino después de cuatro intentos. A veces era desesperante trabajar en el centro de New York, a dos cuadras del Central Park, viendo cómo los otros jodidos autos pasaban y el tuyo no arrancaba. Eso es lo que pensaba Bella en ese momento. Había amanecido muy irritable, y no sabía si echarle la culpa a Edward o a que su período se había adelantado. Ella prefería la primera.

Cuando el auto por fin gruñó, dispuesto a andar, Bella había estado a punto de gritar. Pero, cuando el auto funcionó, sintió una opresión en el pecho, y deseó que no hubiera arrancado. Tendría que ver a Edward en bien llegara a la casa. Así, que para posponer el hecho, había conducido lento (hasta para ella, que siempre respetaba los límites de velocidad).

Se ganó unos gritos de conductores apurados, unos cuantos _¡Apresúrate!_ de mala manera, y otras frases que había fingido no oír (aunque de verdad le había importado muy poco). El camino a su casa, aunque estaba segura que tardó el doble de lo que tardaba en llegar diariamente, se le desapareció muy rápido.

* * *

—¡Edward! Edward, ¿qué te sucede?

Bella se acercó rápidamente a la figura aovillada de Edward sobre el sofá. Ella había regresado recién del trabajo, y, apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con esa visión: él, sobre el sofá, con las piernas en el pecho y el rostro escondido entre las rodillas.

Estaba llorando, era lo más seguro.

Bella se sentó junto a él en el sofá, y le acarició la espalda suavemente, haciendo círculos, antes de hablar. —¿Qué sucede?

La cabeza de Edward negó lentamente. Ella lo interpretó como «No pasa nada».

No le creyó.

—No vengas con eso, es obvio que te pasa algo. Dime, por favor, me duele verte así.

Y era cierto, no estaba mintiendo.

Llevaban ya un par de meses viviendo juntos, y todo se hacía más llevadero con Edward viviendo con Bella en el departamento. Ella ya no se encontraba con la casa vacía cuando llegaba, y ya no había tanta monotonía. Había más risas, y más insinuaciones de Alice al respecto. Edward también decía que _Mi amigo Emmett hace las mismas insinuaciones que tu amiga. Raro, ¿no?_

Y, aunque Bella no supiera la historia completa de por qué Edward había huido de su casa, ellos se consideraban amigos con todas las letras.

—Ha pasado algo con tus padres —dijo Bella, y no fue una pregunta.

Entonces Edward levantó la mirada tristemente. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, pero brillaban por lo aguados que estaban; lágrimas corrían por las mejillas pálidas y un poco sonrosadas de Edward.

—Emmett… él me ha dicho que mis padres, que mi padre… —se sorbió la nariz— me da como una causa perdida, que soy un fracasado. Ahora más que nunca se niegan a pagarme la escuela de música; ya que rechazaron la beca que Julliard me ofreció. Me detestan, Bella.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de padres son esos!? —exclamó ella, furiosa como una bestia.

Edward parpadeó con los ojos bien abiertos, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Bella. —Mi padre quería que siguiera sus pasos —explicó, y volvió a esconder el rostro—, como no quise… él estaba apunto de mandarme a la escuela de leyes contra mi voluntad. Y… entonces yo…

—Escapaste —completó Bella.

Él asintió. —Y ahora me he quedado solo.

—No estás solo, Edward —dijo Bella, acariciándole el pelo—. Tienes a Emmett y a Rosalie, a Alice y Jasper, y a Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Carlisle y Esme? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Bella confuso.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Carlisle es el hermano mayor de Alice, ocho años mayor, pero es una persona extraordinaria. Él y su mujer siempre me ayudan en todo, y sé que te darán su apoyo también.

—Oh.

—Ah. Y, obviamente, me tienes a mí —explicó Bella, con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió débilmente. —A ti… Eres como mi hermana mayor, Bella. Gracias.

Por un minuto (Edward no se dio cuenta) el rostro de Bella se descompuso. «Hermana mayor» quedó grabado en su mente, y el pecho le dolió un poco. Pero forzó la sonrisa igualmente.

Fue la primera vez que deseó ser menor.

* * *

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a su casa, consideró la idea de pasar por el supermercado o simplemente a salir a caminar por ahí; pero se resignó. No podía vivir escapando como una cobarde (aunque estaba segura que lo era). Sacó su juego de llaves del bolsillo y las introdujo en el picaporte y giró. Tiró de la puerta, y la brisa cálida con ese aroma a su hogar la acarició. Pero estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para sentir esas caricias como golpes. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, mientras sentía su corazón latir violentamente.

_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde._ Era una buena palabra para describirla en esos momentos. Y hubiera echado mil y un maldiciones más contra ella si su móvil no hubiera sonado en esos momentos.

Contestó, escuchando la voz de Alice como respuesta.

—Bella, ¡tienes que venir! —parecía desesperada.

—¿Qué sucede? —intentó parecer preocupada, intentó disimular la desilusión de su voz al no recibir ningún saludo atraso por su cumpleaños. ¡Dios! Había cumplido veinticuatro ya, ¿eso no es importante?

Alice gimió. — Algo le pasa a Jasper, y no sé qué hacer y…

—Alice, no soy médico y…

—¿Podrías sólo venir? —la interrumpió—. Estoy _muy_ preocupada.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, y pensando que así no tendría que ver a Edward hasta entrada la noche, sólo aceptó hacerle caso a su lado cobarde. _Iré. Llego en quince minutos._

Aunque fueron diecisiete, para ser exactos.

La casa de Alice estaba a oscuras, sin luz. Bella levantó una ceja, y suspiró. Algo pasaba, era demasiado obvio. ¿Cómo tan poco disimulo?

Volviendo al tema de la franqueza, Bella debería admitir que extraña a Edward. Eso se hace cuando se está lejos de la persona de la que uno está enamorado, ¿no? Bella no lo sabe, en realidad, nunca se enamoró. Hasta ahora. Hasta hace un año; cuando un "pequeño" de veintiún años le acarició el brazo mientras veían _Romeo & Julieta_, juntos en el sofá.

Si continuamos con eso, ella podría agregar que se siente menor a su lado, que, en realidad, él es el mayor. Que el tiempo se equivocó, que él debió de nacer primero; para que así ella se ahorrara todos esos problemas de edad. No era justo. Tal vez por eso él no la veía con los ojos que ella deseaba. ¿Era eso, verdad? Los (ahora) dos años de diferencia que los separaban. Debía de ser eso; o simplemente Bella no era lo demasiado atractiva para Edward, o demasiado interesante. O cualquiera de esas cosas que Alice, Rosalie o Ángela tienen y ella no.

_Debe ser eso._ Y suspiró.

—Alice —llamó, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos—, he llegado.

—¡Pasa! —gritó la voz de Alice desde el interior—. ¡Está abierto!

La castaña empujó un poco la puerta de la casa antes de que las luces se prendieran y toda la gente al interior quedara al descubierto. A Bella se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, _literalmente._

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—¿Q-Qué…? —intentó decir Bella.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Ángela, Ben, y todos los demás estaban reunidos ahí dentro, sonrientes, algunos con unos ridículos y coloridos gorros en la cabeza.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, un brazo inconfundible y fuerte le rodeó los hombros. Y unos labios únicos le besaron en la coronilla.

—¿No creerías que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, verdad, Bella? —habló la inconfundible voz de Edward.

A Bella se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Incluso, puede jurar, llegó a sentir cómo el cálido aliento de su respiración le chocó en la sien. Fue lo mejor que ella pudo haber sentido nunca.

Sonrió como una boba. —Gracias —después de todo, nadie había olvidado su cumpleaños. Tuvo el impulso de mirar mal a Alice, pero no pudo; Edward la estaba tocando.

—¡Mi pequeña Bella de veinticuatro años! —gimió Emmett—. ¡Estás _tan _grande! —y la fundió en un estrecho abrazo.

—¡Emmett! —rió Bella, a pesar de que había perdido el contacto con Edward—. Vale, oso, yo también te quiero.

El grandote rió estridentemente, y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. Por un momento a Bella se le había olvidado que no quería seguir cumpliendo años.

—¡Tú! —apuntó Bella a Alice, que venía danzando hacia ella—. Sé que todo lo planeaste tú.

—Obviamente —sonrió la duende, orgullosa—. ¿Quién más sino?

Y también la abrazó, suave y cálido; como las dos hermanas que eran. Dos brazos más se agregaron, y Rosalie completó el grupo. Tal vez la rubia no eran tan apegada a Bella como Alice, pero sí era su amiga, y muy querida a pesar de las discusiones del pasado.

Después Jasper le acarició la mano, y le deseó muchos años más. Bella no supo si tomárselo en serio o de cariño; ella no quería cumplir más años. No mientras Edward aún estuviera en sus veintidós. Pero fingió su «mejor» sonrisa, otra vez.

Los pies de Bella despegaron del suelo cuando un moreno alto y fuerte la cogió en sus brazos. Jacob alzó a su mejor amiga y la giró. —¡Bella! Ahora eres un años mayor que yo, pero espera ya que te alcanzaré… —rió con su jovial voz. Y ella también rió.

Pasó así, abrazando a todos sus amigos hasta que se dio cuenta de le faltaba un abrazo. Le faltaba Edward.

Lo vio a poyado en el rincón frente al ventanal. Observaba hacia fuera con vital interés, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente si debía salir o no… Entonces él se fijó que ella lo miraba, y le sonrió. Bella se ruborizó al ser descubierta, y fijó su vista en la mesa con bocadillos —que ya estaba siendo atacada por Jacob y Emmett.

A los diez minutos a Alice le dieron ganas de bailar, y, a pesar de ser lunes, el ambiente de la reunión se tornó repentinamente a fiesta. Emmett cogió a Rosalie de la cintura y la llevó al centro de la sala de estar, y empezaron a bailar rítmicamente al sonido de la música electrónica. Alice rió cuando Emmett hizo el paso del robot.

—¡Jasper, haz el _moonwalker!_ **(1)** —exclamó Emmett, eufórico.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Estás loco —sentenció Jasper, levantando una ceja.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —le dijo Jacob—. ¿O es que no puedes hacerlo?

—Oh, vamos —le insistió Alice a Jasper—. Quiero presumir las cualidades bailarinas de mi marido.

Ante eso él no pudo. Fue hacia el centro de la sala, suspiró, y comenzó a caminar… en retroceso. Emmett le aplaudió mientras él, Jasper, volvía al lado de Alice sin dejar de bailar. Ella le dio un beso como recompensa. Jacob intentó hacerlo, pero sólo lograba retroceder un paso antes de des-coordinarse. Emmett aprovechó esa oportunidad para reírse de él.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Lo sacaré —le dijo al grandote—, entonces querrás ser como yo.

—¡En tus sueños! —rió Emmett.

—Bella.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando la inconfundible voz de Edward la distrajo de la pelea de Emmett y Jacob.

—¡Ya verás cómo me aplaudes! —siguió Jacob con la pelea.

—¿Puedo… hablar contigo? —le preguntó Edward a Bella suavemente, para que nadie más escuchara.

—Claro —respondió Bella, con una sonrisa.

—¡Y los cerdos volarán! —continuó Emmett.

—¡Entonces desprende tus alas…!

Edward y Bella salieron a la terraza cruzando el ventanal por el que Edward había estado observando. Era muy lindo, y tenía una bonita vista hacia la ciudad de abajo. Las luces de los autos pasaban frente a ellos, y el Central Park se podía ver entre los edificios del frente.

Cuando Bella cruzó, Edward cerró el ventanal, y la condujo hacia un lado más apartado, para que sus amigos no pudieran verlos. Entonces se detuvieron frente al jardín de la casa de Alice y Jasper: un extenso jardín verde con una piscina al medio de todo. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos; Bella esperaba que él hablara primero, pues había sido Edward quien la mandó a llamar. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Dime algo: ¿de verdad creíste que olvidaría tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa en el rostro (no la torcida).

—Pues… como no me habías saludado, y no me habías dicho nada, yo…

Fue interrumpida cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sí suavemente, abrazándola. A ella se le disparó el corazón. Y se quedó más o menos petrificada cuando él le susurró en el oído que _¿Cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza semejante estupidez? Yo nunca podría olvidar algo que tiene que ver contigo, nunca…_

—Edward…

Entonces él se separó de ella un poco, lo suficiente para poder sacar algo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero oscuro.

—Esto es para ti, Bella —le dijo, entregándole una caja con forma de corazón. Bella no pensó más allá de que eran unos simples bombones. Aunque _¿no es un poco pequeña para que quepan bombones…?_

Los recibió de buena manera, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una antigua y hermosa llave rodeada de una tela platinada que la envolvía con elegancia. A Bella se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese momento. ¿Era la llave de su habitación? ¿La iba a dejar? ¿Se compró una casa? ¿Le compró un coche?

—¿Qué es esto? —se decidió por preguntar al final.

Bella no supo cómo describir la expresión en el rostro de Edward cuando le respondió: —La llave de mi corazón.

Entonces Edward sonrió de manera torcida (esa sonrisa única, encantadora, especial), cogió el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, y la besó.

La cabeza de Bella era una marea que parecía ser indomable en esos momentos. No podía procesar todo lo que necesitaba en un tiempo rápido. Sólo parecía ser capas de comprender que tenía un paquete en las manos, que Edward le había dado, y que él le había dicho que era la llave de su corazón, y que ahora la estaba besando.

_¡Click!_, hizo el cerebro de Bella.

_La estaba besando…_ Edward la estaba besando a ella (¡y ella no estaba haciendo nada!). Rápidamente, Bella se intentó controlar a sí misma. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, lentamente, viendo desvanecerse el atractivo rostro de Edward frente a ella, con ojos cerrados y centrándose en el beso que le estaba dando.

Y comenzó a corresponder.

Fue como si llamaradas de fuego envolvieran su cuerpo, porque sentía que algo se le escurría por la piel, y la calentaba desde dentro. Era como si los labios de Edward pudieran abarcarla completamente, como si fueran uno en vez de dos. Y es suave, delicado y dulce, tierno; es como el beso que siempre soñó tener con él.

No, espera, miente: es mucho mejor.

Bella se obligó a abrazar el cuello de Edward, porque, aunque estuviera bien apegada a su figura, no podía sentirla lo suficientemente cerca. Y entreabrió los labios, y el dulce aliento de su compañero de piso le entró en la boca. Era más delicioso que el chocolate, y más adictivo que cualquier otra droga. Respiró un poco por la nariz para impulsarse a continuar el beso, porque Edward estaba tan poco dispuesto como ella a separarse.

Pero (Bella odia ese «pero») parecía que algo tenía que decir Edward, porque, lentamente, comenzó a separar a Bella de él.

La miró intensamente, como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes, con esa sonrisa torcida especial adornándole los labios que Bella había besado hacía segundos. Para ella todo parecía seguir siendo un sueño.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta nadie? —preguntó Edward, sentado en la mesa del comedor.

—Ahora, no —mintió Bella mientras fregaba los platos. Había alguien que le gustaba, y estaba junto a ella en esa pequeña cocina. Y, si aún no adivina, te doy una pista: es menor que ella.

—¿Sabes? Aún me sorprende que no tengas novio —admitió Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, te considero una chica fabulosa. Aparte que eres muy atractiva e inteligente.

En ese momento Bella le agradeció al cielo que le estuviera dando la espalda a Edward, para que él no viera los efectos que esas palabras tenían sobre ella. Estaba demasiado sonrojada como para que fuera el efecto de un cumplido ordinario.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Descuida, Bella, ya encontrarás a un hombre que te merezca.

—Sí, y que sea pronto…

* * *

—La llave de mi corazón —repitió Edward, apretando la cajita que Bella aún tenía en la mano—. Aunque, en el fondo, siempre fue tuya, pero quería dártela ahora.

Bella estaba en blanco. —E-Edward…

Entonces, Edward sólo necesitó una corta frase para darle a entender a Bella lo que su mente no podía comprender:

—Te quiero, Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos tanto que parecían platos. No cabía en sí de la sorpresa, y tampoco sabía qué decir exactamente. —¿Me… me quieres? —preguntó, no muy segura si había escuchado bien.

Edward asintió, decidido, sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos farolas verdosas. —No como a una hermana ni una amiga —susurró—. Te quiero como un hombre puede llegar a querer a una mujer, Bella.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon la figura de Bella suavemente, y volvió a atraerla hacia sí.

—¿No te importa…? —comenzó Bella—. ¿No te importa que sea mayor, Edward?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, de repente parecía bastante enfadado.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

—Limítate a contestarla, por favor —Bella estaba nerviosa, pues aquella era la pregunta que más le aterraba.

Edward volvió a mirarla con intensidad, y ella no pudo apartar la mirada.

—Bella… —musitó suavemente—. Después de estos dos años me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero puedo reducir todo a cinco palabras: _el amor no tiene edad._

Bella sentía que se le humedecían los ojos, pero se tragó todas las ganas de llorar. Simplemente se puso de puntillas, abrazó el cuello de Edward, y volvió a estrellar sus labios con los de él. Otro beso mágico.

Y sólo con ese roce de labios se olvidó de que sus amigos la estaban esperando dentro de la casa. Se le olvidó que tenía que ir a trabajar a la biblioteca mañana. Se le olvidó la existencia del baboso de Mike Newton (aunque ya tenía una buena excusa para que se alejara de una vez: un novio). Se le olvidó la dirección de su casa. Se le olvidó su nombre. Se le olvidó su _edad._

—¿Tú me quieres, entonces? —preguntó Edward expectante, cuando se hubieron separado, mientras sus brazos ceñían más la cintura de Bella, y pudo sentir su pecho contra el de ella.

Bella parpadeó, y tuvo deseos de pellizcarse, para comprobar que no estaba confundiendo los sueños con la realidad. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Edward acariciándole la mejilla, no tuvo dudas. Todo estaba pasando en realidad, Edward la quería y ella a él; no le importaba ese año y diez meses que los separaba. Y, de pronto, a ella tampoco le importó.

—Con todos los años que tengo, y los que me quedan por cumplir —dijo sinceramente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello al aire.

Edward sonrió, y se acercó para besar a Bella. Y, mientras, ella adivinó que él ya no volvería a pasar por alto su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera para una fiesta sorpresa.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**(1). **El _Moonwalker_ es el famoso paso de Michael Jackson, donde sus piernas se mueven como si estuviera caminando normalmente, pero su cuerpo va en retroceso.

**&.**

Este es, en definitivia, el oneshot más largo que he escrito, yeah. Incluso más largo que _Besos a la Venta_. Como dije arriba, quiero darle gracias a GothicCharm por ayudarme con la escritura, porque nos salió fan-ta-bu-lo-so.

Y, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Es un asco? Espero sus comentarios al respecto, ¡eh!

Un beso enorme, y se me cuidan.

**~ Mel.**


End file.
